


We'll Strive to Please You Every Day by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

by marianas, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Series, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of We'll Strive to Please You Every Day by BlackEyedGirlOne of Anna’s duties, as manager of Theatre Sans Argent, is occasionally getting Geoffrey to do things he does not want to do. This is why they have a deal.





	We'll Strive to Please You Every Day by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Strive to Please You Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100764) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Title** : We'll Strive to Please You Every Day  
**Author** : BlackEyedGirl  
**Reader** : Marianas & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Slings & Arrows  
**Character** : Anna Conroy, Geoffrey Tennant  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : One of Anna’s duties, as manager of Theatre Sans Argent, is occasionally getting Geoffrey to do things he does not want to do. This is why they have a deal.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100764)  
**Length** 0:18:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/We%27ll%20Strive%20to%20Please%20You%20Every%20Day%20by%20BlackEyedGirl.mp3)


End file.
